Love Notes
by roo17
Summary: Prompt: Person A works in a library, and person B sends love letters, poems, drawings, etc. through the book return chute all the time when they know person A is working. (In which Law starts to receive odd letters while working at the library in his free time.) LawLu.


Love Notes

* * *

 _Summary: Prompt: Person A works in a library, and person B sends love letters, poems, drawings, etc. through the book return chute all the time when they know person A is working. (In which Law starts to receive odd letters while working at the library in his free time.) LawLu._

 _Warnings: ooc, AU._

* * *

When he wasn't cutting someone open or stitching them together, Law liked to donate his time to help the local public library. At times it was short-staffed, especially when the holidays were approaching, and he figured it would be a good way to pass the time instead of being stuck at home with nothing to do. It also gave him a chance to work with books, something he liked to do. Most of his volunteer time was spent at the book return chute. It was his job to overlook every book by flipping through the pages and looking for any signs of damage. Sometimes when he did this, he'd fine a bookmark or someone's notes that they accidentally left, and he'd turn them in to the Lost and Found box.

It was a simple little job, but the other librarians were quite grateful for it. They often showed their appreciation by giving him a certificate to lunch, or even buy him a medical book. Small tokens of their thanks, and Law appreciated it. It was, usually, an uneventful job. But that started to change a couple of weeks after New Years.

* * *

It started off small.

Law flipped through the small comic book with a bored expression, his expert eyes looking for any signs of new damages to the pages. The book was called _One Piece_ , a popular comic among the younger adults and teens nowadays. Law himself had never read it, but flipping through the pages and getting a few glances at the pictures made him slightly curious. Apparently the main character, a pirate, was made of rubber due to fruit he ate, and his first crew member could use three swords. It definitely sounded bizarre, but also unique. The surgeon made a mental note to, quite possibly, check it out sometime.

Just as neared the end of the book, a small piece of paper lodged between the pages caught his eye. He stopped, taking it out of book and looking over it. One side was completely blank, so he flipped it over. Something was written in the middle, and he gave a blink as he read it.

 _Hi! Just thought I'd say hello! Have a great day! :)_

The surgeon was definitely surprised by the little note, he'd never come across something like it before. He gave a shrug and set it aside before continuing to flip through the rest of the comic. Well, at least someone decided to wish the librarians a good day. It was thoughtful, and nice, but certainly he wouldn't see such a thing again.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

The next note he found was two days later, and this one was in an Edgar Allen Poe book. It was stuck in the middle, just at the end of _The Raven_. Law was honestly surprised to find another one, and even more surprised by what it said.

 _Hey, you didn't smile at my note. Are you alright? Come on, smile! I bet you have a wonderful smile! :)_

Looking up and searching the room, the surgeon saw no one looking in his direction. So they were watching him, eh? But the note also pointed out another thing: this person was aiming their notes at him _specifically_ , not the other librarians. Odd. Why would some stranger do that for him? It was quite a perplexing idea since strangers rarely went out of their way to make someone they don't know happy. And even more perplexing was that they chose _him_.

He shook his head and gave a sigh. Probably just some girl who thought he looked 'cute' or 'sexy' or 'like a fine piece of ass.' Whatever, he wasn't interested in having a relationship at all, much less someone who was probably still in high school.

Throwing the note aside without another thought, Law continued on with his job; unaware of pouting expression someone gave him from across the room.

* * *

The third note wasted no time at all, it came in very next day as soon as the library opened. The surgeon bit back a sigh as he pulled it from another volume of _One Piece_ , unfolding it to find the familiar hand writing once again.

 _Do you know how to smile? If you don't, I can teach you! It's quite easy! Just pull the corners of your mouth upward and ta-da! You're smiling! :)_

Law stared at it, holding back another sigh as he also resisted the urge to shake it his head once more. Was this girl not going to give up? Would she keep bothering him everyday? Because it was starting to ruin his peaceful and simple job. And he didn't like that, one bit. This note he crumbled up and tossed in the rubbish. He didn't smile anymore, didn't really have a reason to.

He hoped they were watching him, hoped they say him trash the note without a moment's thought. He hoped they got his message, _Stop sending me these notes._

His hopes weren't heard.

* * *

Before the end of the day, he got another one.

 _Are you truly happy?_

It was a simple question written this time, not accompanied by a smiling face. It was…odd, really. Even more odd was the fact that it actually made Law stop and _think_. _Was_ he happy? Of course he was, he was a surgeon, what he'd been aiming for his entire life. He wasn't thirty and some were calling him the best in the city, and for good reason. So yeah, he was happy.

Then why did it feel like he was lying to himself?

He didn't like this note at all.

He ripped it up before tossing it, and spent the rest of his night thinking about his life and all the decisions he's made in it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fully convince himself was truly happy. And he hated that.

Something was missing from his life, something important.

And he had no idea what it was.

* * *

No note came for the next four days, and Law was utterly grateful for that. Maybe this crazed girl had been watching and got the message that _he didn't want to be bothered_. But then his hopes were crushed as he opened another installment of _One Piece_. He pulled the paper from the book and unfolded it none to gently.

 _You have beautiful eyes. Do you know that? :)_

Yeah, he'd heard that plenty of times. High school had been an utter nightmare for Law, all the girls flocked to him when he walked through the hallways, and even a few boys tried hitting on him during those four years. It finally took him shouting his utter hatred for humanity for everyone to get the drift: _stay the hell away from me, I hate you all._ No one really bothered him after that, save for one freshman who had no brains whatsoever. Portgas was the name, if he remembered correctly.

So yeah, he'd heard that compliment a lot.

The note drifted through the air until it landed softly in the trash can.

God, he was starting to really hate these notes.

* * *

This note…was something. Law knew that, it was _something_. What that something _was_ , however, Law didn't actually know. There weren't any words, it was just…scribbles. The surgeon studied it carefully, turning it this way and that as he tried to make out what it was supposed to be. Okay, were…were those hearts? Okay, those were quite possible hearts. Or, maybe, those simple m looking birds kids draw. Yeah, maybe it was that? And was that a person? No, not even children could draw a person that badly. This, this _creature_ couldn't possible be a human, it looked more like a mix between a rag-doll and a squid.

Narrowing his eyes, flipping it upside down, nothing seemed to really help. If this was supposed to be a cute drawing, Law honestly had no idea what it was. Maybe if he looked at it later he could figure it out.

Setting it aside, Law made a mental note to bring it home with him for further inspection, and _then_ dispose of it.

It was the first note he didn't trash right away.

* * *

 _Did you like my drawing? I hope so! It didn't make you smile though. Boo. But! I haven't given up on you yet! I shall see you smile! And it'll be beautiful! Just like you! :)_

Law held back the urge to throw up in his mouth because _beautiful? Really?_ This person was naive to the bone and obviously held no brain in their cranium. What a shame. They apparently were also stubborn, for they still continued to send letters. Why? Who _was_ this person? Did they have no life, or were they simply so desperate for a lover that they decided to target a man who literally had no social life – or any life, really – outside of work?

How utterly _pathetic._

* * *

 _Roses are red, violets are blue,  
_ _I just want you to know that I think the world of you!_

 _Roses are red, violets are blue,  
_ _What I feel in my heart is wonderful and new!_

 _Roses are red, violets are blue,  
_ _I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you!_

 _Roses are red, violets are gray,  
_ _Simply having you in my life makes my day!_

 _I suck at poems, but which one do you like best? :)_

Oh dear, this was starting to get serious. Law knew it because this person was starting to use the _Roses are red_ poems. And they weren't just giving one—no, they had to send four on one note. Wasn't this stuff you usually sent on Valentine's Day? That wasn't for at least three more weeks. Heck, it wasn't even February yet! Law tossed it aside and threw the biology book onto the cart.

It was the first note he didn't throw away.

* * *

 _Oh come oooon. What's gonna take to get you to smile?_

 _You leaving me alone,_ Law thought bitterly as he scrapped the note within seconds. This person just wanted to be with Law for his looks, they didn't care about what he felt, or who he was, or anything else. Just like most people, they were simply going after him for his damn _looks_. There was more to people than just looks! You should fall in love with _them_ —their personality, their emotions, their hobbies, flaws, thoughts, everything! Looks should honestly be just a _bonus_.

But no, this person was apparently too shallow to fully understand that. They knew nothing about him.

And that was why Law would never smile for them.

 _Never_.

* * *

Two days later had Law fighting depression. It was the anniversary of his foster father's death. A day he simply hated, but he knew better than to leave himself with his thoughts. It would only lead to him not eating, not sleeping, not finding any motivation whatsoever for the next week. He couldn't be by himself, so working at the library would keep him somewhat distracted for the rest of the day.

Walking into the library, he gave a small wave to his coworkers. He was great at hiding his emotions, so it was no surprise none of the other librarians caught on to his sullen mood. While he flipped through book after book, his thoughts occasionally began to drift to Cora-san, and he'd after to shake his head to clear his mind of the blond. He was there to work, he had to pay attention to his job.

As he picked up the only psychology textbook in the bunch and began to flip through it, he felt himself grow tired and weary as he spotted the familiar looking papers resting in the middle of the book. With a sigh, he picked it up and unfolded it.

 _Hey… Why are you sad? I can see it in your eyes. Are you having a bad day? If so, I'm sorry._

Law froze in his spot. This person…could tell he was sad…by looking at his eyes? But…no one else could tell he was sad, not his coworkers or the librarians. How could this naive stranger know him better than people he'd known for months or years? Maybe…maybe this stranger wasn't as shallow as he originally thought.

Maybe…maybe they were _different_ after all.

* * *

 _I know it's not much, but I hope this helps cheer you up!_

It was a small, pressed flower. It was yellow, and no bigger than his forefinger. And it was probably one of the nicest gestures anyone ever did for him. He held the flower between his forefinger and thumb, spinning it around. Law wasn't an expert on flowers, but he did recognize it as a buttercup.

Its yellow pedals reminded him of Cora-san, and how his smile was kind of like the sun in a way. Law held the flower close and closed his eyes as a warmth spread through his chest. He missed Cora-san, but, for some strange reason, this flower leased the ache in his heart. When he left the library and went home, he got on his laptop and began to research buttercups to keep himself busy.

According to a website, a yellow buttercup meant a new beginning, joy, happiness, and friendship. Native Americans thought buttercup essential oil restored your inner child and brought calmness, joy and sweetness to your life.

He wondered if this stranger knew of its meaning, or just picked a buttercup because it looked rather cute.

* * *

Law started to look forward to the notes.

For the next week, a note came everyday, and Law read them with both amusement and anticipation. This person was definitely childish – from what he gathered from the previous notes, there was no way this stranger knew the meanings behind buttercups – and naive, but they were thoughtful. Their notes were a little cheesy from time to time, with failed love poems or, again, a disaster of a picture. But no matter what the notes said, Law still did not permit himself to smile despite the stranger's numerous attempts.

He wondered how long it would take before they finally gave up.

Then, on February 5th, no note came. It didn't bother Law, this person had a life outside of the library after all, and it was sorta nice to have a break from them. But then two days went by, and there was still nothing. then another three days. Then another day. Still nothing. Law began to become a little worried, hoping that nothing had happened to the stranger. He had grown attached to the notes, even putting one or two, along with his flower, on the refrigerator.

On the sixth day of no notes, as he got off work and headed straight for the library, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. What if they got hurt? What if they moved? So many what ifs, and he scolded himself for getting attached to someone he had never even met before. How ridiculous.

He would later deny that he actually began to lose sleep over the lack of notes.

* * *

His heart may or may not have flipped in utter relief when, on the 12th, he got a note.

 _Ya miss me? Or, well, actually, my notes? :D_

 _Yes_ , he thought. Though he swore he would take that to the grave, he'd never admit it aloud.

From the side, a few of the librarians watched the surgeon as they suppressed their giggles. "Looks like he got another note today," one whispered with joy.

"Isn't he just adorable?" another asked.

"Valentine's Day is coming up, do you think his secret admirer will reveal themselves?"

"Oh, I hope so!"

"And hey, if they don't…"

"We'll just have to take things into our own hands," one finished, giving a smile. They burst into another fit of giggles, and Law looked over his shoulder at the group of girls before shaking his head.

Librarians could be so weird.

* * *

Valentine's Day was here. And Law had a plan.

Yesterday, on the 13th, he had asked one of the other librarians to see if they could tell him who had rented a specific book last. She seemed a little reluctant to give the name, saying she wasn't really allowed to look up that kind of information without a reason, but went through with it in the end. The last one who borrowed _Rules of the Seas_ was a male named Monkey D Luffy. The name sounded vaguely familiar to the surgeon, but he pushed that thought aside. He had the name of his admirer, and he decided that Valentine's Day was the perfect day to meet them.

As he flipped through book after book, he finally found the note he'd been waiting for. Opening it up, he was met with a simple question.

 _Would you like to be my Valentine? :)_

Law had to bite back a smirk as he approached one of his fellow librarians and asked them for a brief description of this Luffy person. "Well, he always wears a straw hat," she answered. "He's got black hair and a scar under his left eye." That was all Law needed to hear as he left his work post and headed out into the library. It wasn't very busy, most people were out spending their time with their loved one after all, so it didn't take long to spot the straw hat among the rows of books.

With the grace and stealth of a cat, Law sauntered up to male known as Luffy. When the teen turned around, he was startled to find the surgeon standing directly in front of him. A smirk pulled at Law's lips as he said, "Yes, I think would like to be your Valentine."

The largest smile Law had ever seen slipped onto the teen's features, and the male whooped in joy. "Yes! I knew the notes would work!"

Law raised an eyebrow but shook his head. Well, he'd been right about the childish part, anyway. And it wasn't until he took in the teen's full appearance did he recognize the male. "You're the kid who got into that bike accident," he said in realization. Luffy had been stuck in the hospital for over a week so they could run a few tests on him to make sure he was alright. …And because the teen's grandfather and brother insisted he take it easy and 'not risk hurting himself again'.

Luffy laughed and nodded. "That's why I couldn't send you any notes. But hey, can I see that smile now? Pleaseeee please please please?"

The surgeon rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Luffy was _this_ childish. Yet, he couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips as he ruffled the teen's hair. Luffy practically lit up, and he gave a beaming smile of his one as he grabbed and held one of Law's hands. "See? I _knew_ you had a beautiful smile!"

It was in that moment did Law finally feel that emptiness disappear within him.

In that moment, he realized he was now _truly_ happy.

* * *

 _A/N: It didn't turn out as cute as I wanted it to. Sorry about that! And sorry how sappy/cheesy the end was. Guys, sorry I've been pretty dead on updating. Life…isn't being very nice at the moment. (Hahahahaha what an understatement roo hahahahha–) This is about all I can dish out at the moment. Oh, but maybe take my poll? Please? ^^;_

 _Hope you all had a nice Valentine's Day! I know I did, I bought my friend a rose and it totally made her day since her husband was away in Air Force training. :) Nothing makes me happier than making her happy!_

 _*Roses are Red poems are from the website beautiful-love-quotes._

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
